Wearable devices, such as head-worn displays, provide computing devices that mimic an appearance of head-worn glasses or sunglasses (e.g., smart glasses).
The figures are not to scale. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.